We're Also The Best Of Buddies: Me and You
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Snoopy and Woodstock aren't the only Best of Buddies


We're Also The Best of Buddies

Fanfiction by LivingOnLaughs

Peanuts by Sparky Schulz

Chapter 1

Peppermint Patty and Marcie

(Peppermint Patty's POV)

"What do ya mean by, 'you don't like baseball'?" I fumed to my best friend-Marcie. Sometimes I get bitter and yell these insanities at her; sometimes she yells them; sometimes we both do it so today wasn't any different.

Topic of the day? Baseball because why not. Of course, Owl Eyes despises the game, then again; she is a lot smaller and younger than I am so I usually go easy on those fly balls, tackles and passes during a ball game.

Sometimes we even argue about our pal Chuck; well **I** call him 'Chuck' and Marcie calls him 'Charles', yet it's one of the small things we have in common: I'm taller than some of the girls in class, love sports and hates studying with a passion. Honestly, how can someone **LIKE** studying? I stay ten feet away from any schoolbook.

I'm also the toughest cookie on the baseball team, roughest quarterback during football season and downright aggressive with a basketball when on the court.

Marcie on the other hand is the complete opposite: shorter, shyer, smarter and dumber in some aspects like Easter egg making and sport terms. Usually I try (very hard) to explain the right terms to use to her, explain the rules of football and help her understand whatever she doesn't know.

In return, she helps me with schoolwork such as the dreaded studying, keeping my grades from dropping drastically and is always there for me, like a little sister or a puppy you just want to snuggle.

Despite what Chuck and his team think, I may not be the best at school; yet I always put my best foot forward, my exhaustion always wins over my 'dead tired body' however, I never mean it though.

Like Linus, I have my insecurities; unlike him, my blanket is hidden under my bed for when I just can't get to sleep or had the worst day imaginable. **THIS** is one of the days where once I get home, I'll be locked in my room, hugging my blanket and talking about my feelings to Chuck by telephone.

(Marcie's POV)

"I just don't like baseball" I told Peppermint Patty or 'Sir' as I call her. Apparently it seems as if she didn't get up on the right side of the bed and was barking at me like the world was about to end. I keep reminding her that it won't end today as it's already tomorrow or tonight in Australia.

Patty's biggest problem? I'll say her sleeping problems. She's not a narcoleptic or has uncorrected astigmatism like I believed. She doesn't have a mother and her dad always works late or out of town. Honestly, I'd be happy to have her father instead of my stressful, demanding parents.

Sometimes I'd express my feelings to Patty only for her to yell insanities like **"Aughhhhhhhhh!"** or **"I can't stand it, I just can't stand it"** yet she mainly calls me weird for something. Don't kid me, I call her weird also; but for a reason. Sometimes I can't find the right words to say no matter how many times I check a dictionary.

She might be a down-in-the-mud, get-your-knee-scrapped, rumble tumble girl; but she's also quite docile on occasion. In fact, she doesn't seem to be a girly girl like some of the other girls; she'd wear boyish clothes all day everyday instead of the dresses in some school dress codes. I wouldn't mind wearing a dress, but that's probably going to happen when pigs fly.

Incidentally, Patty is usually the one to zone out, daydream and nod off in the classroom; sometimes I'd fall asleep during a teacher's lecture, but rarely, one exception being when I was a patrol person. Patty is also the one to get the lowest grades such as a 'Z, F or D minus' yet she also got a 'B plus' on a report about Emily Dickens.

In fact, she only got one 'A' that I know of (and teased her about), only to get a bit of a backlash afterwards. She might be the toughest kid in the classroom, but she can get quite upset if you even mention the Little Red Haired Girl or someone bullies one of her friends, like the time she hit a caddy master.

I'm not as big a fighter as Patty, but I am somewhere in the fighting range. I mean, I have kicked Charles in the shin…twice, knocked out Thibault for bullying me and I nearly killed (well as Patty said) a boy named Floyd (the last one is because he kept calling me Lambcake and I'm not a Lambcake) yet Patty is usually the fighter out of us.

Speaking of Patty, she's also always one to call you after a hard day, a bad grade or an awesome Valentine's Day dance, yet she has also called me in the early hours of the morning, popped over a few early morning visits and sometimes she won't hang up the phone. She also seems to be a bit gullible sometimes and can actually believe a rumor going around the school.

She also seems to believe in the Great Squash, Grape, Zucchini Pumpkin, yet she keeps reminding me that it's a **PUMPKIN**. Patty's also quite easy to aggravate: just constantly call her Sir and giggle when she says **'STOP CALLING ME SIR'** , then run off while she chases you in a cartoon-like style


End file.
